The Southern Ambition
by deepakjkadam
Summary: Rickard Stark had taken interest in Southern Politics, the reason for such occurrence as everyone believed was his 'Southern Ambition'. But what were the real reasons behind sudden interest of Lord Stark in South. Artos Snow close confident of Rickard Stark knows and he guides future Lord Starks towards Northern prominence.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Lord Eddard Stark, second son of Lord Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of North, Ned to his friends and family smiled a tiredly upon seeing the grey stark walls of his home, Winterfell. It still felt odd to think, even more so when he heard himself being addressed as lord. He was a second son who would at most inherit a holdfast to be held in the name of his elder brother Brandon. But things go rarely as planned. He looked behind towards the men under his command. There were more than couple hundred riders and few carriages. The riders had remained behind in Stormlands to wait for his return from Dorne. One of those carriages contained his wife and Lady of Winterfell along with his heir Robb Stark. His lady wife though delighted when he first met her was angry and furious with him now. The reason was that he had told her that he had fathered a bastard during war and he intended to raise him in Winterfell. The bastard boy he had named Jon Snow was in one of those carriages along with his nursemaid. A carriage among them also carried remains of his dear sister Lyanna Stark who died in his arms at tower of joy in Dorne. His elder brother, father and a number of northerners had died to bring her back. He did bring her back but not alive.

His concentration turned towards the East gate of castle which was being opened to welcome him. As he passed the gates, he felt tears threatening upon seeing people standing in the court yard to welcome him. He remembered all those who died for this to occur and felt anger rising through him for the vengeance and justice that he felt denied. How he had hungered for a chance to kill the Mad King but he was robbed of that. He had lost so much and achieved so little. Benjen Stark a lad of barely 15 namedays stood in front of him with expression that looked like he was ready to run to hug him and cry. But he had duty of Stark in Winterfell. He like many others was forced to grow up fast. The memories of happy childhood appeared a lifetime old. Beside him stood the new maester named Luwin among others like Castellian, Master-at-arms and other personnel temporarily appointed.

He could see Artos Snow standing with them a sword at his left side and a modified walking stick on his half left hand. His hair and beard looked more salt than peeper. He was bastard of the Wandering Wolf Rodrick Stark and his uncle from mother's side. Uncle Artos as he called him had stayed with them since he became squire to his grandfather Lord Edwyle Stark. He was injured while fighting raiding wildings in Wolfswood in his late teens that's when he injuried his shield arm and wounded his left leg making him limp while walking and barely a capable rider. Though Artos ended saving life of Rickard. Uncle Artos always freely admitted to not being good with sword. After the accident he ended up pursuing knowledge.

As he got down from his warhorse, he saw Benjen on his knee, rest of the court yard following Benjen. Ned felt his throat constraining. He pulled Benjen by his shoulder and hugged him tightly. The carriage containing his wife Lady Catelyn formerly Tully stopped behind him. She stepped out with Robb in her arms. Ned broke his hug as he felt his wife stepping in to stand beside him. He introduced her to whole assembled courtyard.

After following courtesies, everyone went back to their duties. Ned and his lady wife were led to lords solar by Benjen. It was his solar now; he realized it as he sat on their father's chair. He ordered his maester to see to Robb and John his bastard, their wetnurses and their sleeping arrangements. He could see the argument on his wife's lips and decided to cut it short, "Not now my lady, please." She decided to shut up upon hearing the emotions in his voice. He realized now the talk would be of the funeral arrangements of his father, sister and brother. When the maester returned, he gave the orders,"See to the arrangements made for putting my sister, father and brother to rest. Their belongings and bones are in one of the carts. We will put them to rest in the crypts this today before sunset. Also order the kitchen feast. We should celebrate their life and the end of war."

Maester Luwin replied, "Yes my lord. Lord Benjen has informed the kitchen before your arrival. " He then left along with Benjen to see the rest of orders followed. Ned turned to Artos,"How are you Uncle?" His uncle who had been staring at fireplace replied with gruff "fine" and then most likely reaching the decision, he said, "Ned, get some rest. We will talk on the morrow. I have lots to tell you. See to your lady wife." Then decided to walk out from the solar with a courtesy towards Lady Catelyn. Cat as she had asked him to call her at first had a questioning look on her face.

He decided to answer her curiosity, "He is my uncle Artos Snow from my mother's side."

"I know my lord but why was he here with us?"

Ned understood the question and what it implied. He had also not forgotten their fight. "He has been in Winterfell almost all his life and my father trusted him implicitly. He is also a learned and experienced man."

Cat then threw him off with different question, "Is your bastard going to live with your heir?"

Ned sighed and he knew she didn't like any bastards," Yes he is." With a definitive tone that brokered no argument. "Cat please not now. See if Robb's and your chambers are to your liking. If you like to change anything change it. I know you have questions and doubts. We will talk on the morrow. "

Cat looked at him with multiple emotions on her face but decided to do what told for now. Ned was left alone in his chambers. It still felt overwhelming sitting at this end of tables and giving orders. Ned decided to go to godswood and pray. Coming hours and even days were going to be taxing.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Artos Snow was sitting at his desk contemplating on how to tell Ned. What he had to tell Ned was regarding the so called 'Rickard Stark's southern ambitions'. He had seen him yesterday hugging openly crying Benjen during the funeral. Not for the first time he had cursed himself for living, cursed his lame leg that makes him unable to ride. He should have been with Rickard. He should have been at least with Ned fighting besides him and taking revenge for Rickard. He had not drunk much at feast and was thankful now. There was a knock on the door, he called them in. A servant came in with his food. He thanked the servant and started breaking his fast.

Benjen arrived just as he was about to finish. He had determined look on his face and he knew the argument that was waiting to happen. He decided to cut through, "Ned and I are meeting shortly. You should be there and after meeting you can ask him. " Benjen did not look satisfied. So he told the lad to collect the books and parchments and to follow him to lords solar.

Ned was already inside with his lady wife and maester going over books and messages the ravens had delivered. Upon seeing Artos and Benjen enter, he closed the books. "You wanted to talk uncle." "Yes Ned" he replied taking the offered sit opposite to Ned. He indicated Benjen to deposit the material he was carrying on the table. The master had begun walking out of solar; he closed the doors while leaving. Artos looked at the table waiting for Ned to look from the various parchments.

Ned indicated Artos to begin. Lady Stark and Benjen looked intently as he started, "These particular books have words written by previous Starks mainly Lord Cregan Stark, the Old Man of the North and my namesake Artos Stark. They contain their observations and opinions regarding various things like the wall, wildings, ironborns, nightswatch, the north, the south, the Targarayans, etc. Cregan Stark writes about the Dance of Dragons, his explanations of his actions, winter and like. Artos Stark writes about wildings, nightwatch. There are also some quotes and suggestions from other Starks regarding these. Artos Stark originally found the book written in Cregan Starks hand in the library. He made further collection of such things that he thought Lords of Winterfell should know and presented it to his nephew while suggesting him to pass on them to future lords. "

Artos continued, "While I suggest you to read them, I will tell you what I can and how it influenced Rickard's decisions. If you have read regarding Dance of Dragons then you know of Pact of Ice and Fire, Rodrick Dustin and winter wolves under his command. What Cregan further writes are his difficulties in assembling the northern army in middle of winter, leading it south and the time that had taken? When he had reached Kings Landing the war was over and the negotiations for peace had already begun. Cregan was angry. You might be aware of the events of him being a hand for a day and his return to north. His army had come looking for battles and its glory. There was nothing for them in the northern winter and so many had stayed behind. Though, King Aegon III Targaryen, granted him many rewards, his opinions were not heard neither was the Pact of Ice and Fire hurt Cregan a lot. A lord unable to take care of his people. A lord insulted by his peers and king. He was unable to do anything. A lord from the oldest ruling family, a family that had been the Kings of Winter and rules for 8000 years. Upon his return he started planning. He wanted north to return to its former glory. He planned for better northern roads and a fleet in the west. He mentioned whereas ideas for funding such plans. But the winter reigned long and upon his death his plans were left alone.

Artos Stark had found the book written or perhaps the master at that time did. So he collected the similar materials. His brother, the Lord of Winterfell was killed in battle at Long Lake against wildings. Artos, the Implacable, took his sword and killed Raymund Redbeard. He and Lord Umber dealt with the wildings. The Watch arrived late and hence his dislike for them. Artos Stark in the aftermath of attack studied the wildings, their way of life and the reasons for their raids. He wrote about the sorry state of Nightsewatch and ways to bring the wildings to kneel. "

Benjen who knew about this particular history lesson continued, "But what has it to do with fathers plans?"

"It is common knowledge that the south does not like us, they think of us as savages and barbarians. Take Ned for example, Ned and Lord Reed survived Hightower, Whent and Arthur Dayne. If it had been any southern knight there would be songs about them. But in this case it was a Stark and a frog-eating crannogman. Cregan wrote the same. They still talk about the Kingmaker Carsten Cole. But what about Rodrick Dustin. He killed the Kingmaker. He killed both Hightowers that led the army at Bitterbridge leaving it leaderless. Cregan talks about the due respect that was not given and reasons behind. He used the words 'the north just thinks about surviving the winter and not prospering through it.' Your father agreed with him on this. Even Edwyle did. His plan was war and trading fleets on both sides of north, better realtions with south namely Riverlands and better roads through north."

"As Lady Catelyn surely knows, Riverlands always bleed during the wars. Riverlands have better history with north. It also has food that can be traded with north. Hence the marriage between Starks and Tullys. Ned was sent to Eyre for better future relations. The betrothal between Robert and Lyanna was a happy outcome."

"But alas things hardly happen as planned. You father had told me to encourage and guide Brandon to see his dreams fulfilled. Now I hope to do with you the same."

Ned still thinking on what was said, asked, "What of the alliance that overthrew the Targaryens?"

"Your father never actively saw to overthrew them. May be others did but not him. His sole aim was to make north a better place. Of course, if Rhaegar Targaryen had replaced the Mad King with their help, your father would have asked about trading concessions of him and some such similar things. Though there was talk of dividing the north, it was one of the mad schemes of mad king. It was never going to be easy to implement. "

"Ned, what you must realize is that now, more than ever, your fathers plans must progress fast. Ironborn did not taken active part in rebellion apart from some raids along the Mander, in which Quellon Greyjoy died. Balon will be the new Lord of Iron Islands. Ironborn have always raided our western shores and Bear Island. Now dragons are gone, they will try again, this time harder. They have their strength intact. They may not attack us but they will attack. Same is with wildings. Artos Stark mentions this in detail. The Iornborn and wildings have attacked the North every few years for different reasons. The Ironborn want to bring back the Oldways. The Frefolk as wildings like to call themselves attact the wall and North for better opportunities. The Freefolk have always attacked under the so called King-beyond-the-wall, towards the end of relatively long summers. Artos proves this with the many details of the wilding attack. The Nightswatch needs to be better prepared as you know there has been a quiet time since there last attack."

Benjen took the talk of nightswatch and the quiet that followed as opportunity to speak," Starks have always manned the wall. If what Uncle Artos speaks is true, then it is essential for a Stark to be there. Ned, I have thought this through and I want to join Nightswatch." This startled everybody but Artos. He had spoken with Benjen more than once on this subject.

Ned had a pained look on his face, "Are you sure?"Benjen nodded refusing to explain further. Ned wanted to refuse him. But then he realized it was Benjen's choice. Lya was not given a choice; Brandon was to not given a choice. Father had made decisions for them and fate had made them for him. Ned deciding not to do the same for Benjen,"If you are sure then I will not refuse you."

Artos knew Ned would agree. But he had to stop this, "Ned, tell me how many Starks are there?"

Ned was surprised upon hearing such question but chose not to say anything as he was not aware the direction the question was taking. So Artos further elaborated, "Let me tell you there are three. When Benjen joins Nightswatch then it will be you and your heir Robb. You are strong and capable but if you die" He was interrupted by a gasp from silent Catelyn. "My apologies, Lady Catelyn. A bad thing to say but you know, you were betrothed to Brandon and now you are sitting with Lord Ned as your husband. Rickard Stark was saved once by me. We must be prepared for bad things can happen to best of us. Winter is coming. As I was saying, if Ned dies, then all that left of Starks will be a year old heir with southern mother, a near cripple bastard who can die anytime or can be easily killed and a year old bastard with unknown mother."

"Ned, I understand you don't want to interfere with Benjen's choice. But do not allow him to join Nightswatch immediately." Everyone noticed Artos putting stress on 'immediately'. Artos began to elaborate further but was cut by Caitlyn," Though I hate to imagine it, uncle Artos is correct Lord Eddard." Artos noticed the 'uncle Artos' and 'lord Eddard'. She was angry with Ned probably because the bastard. "Benjen, though you are ten and five namedays old, you are not old enough. There is lot to life than taking the Black. But if you still want to join the wait for few more years. You have heard uncle Artos, if these plans are to be fulfilled then you will be required here. "

Benjen looked like was rethinking things through. But then a guilty and pained expression settled on his face," I still want to join the Nightswatch. I have made up my mind. " Artos had enough of this. He knew Benjen well infact he knew his sisters kids very well. He knew Benjen felt guilty about something but was not sure about what." Benjen, Ned will need you here. We have lost too much too soon. Your being here will help us. I know you feel guilty and responsible for something. Please speak to us. Let us help you."

Benjen looked ready to cry," I knew, I knew."

Ned startled by this asked" Knew what?"

"About Lyanna and Rheagar. I should have talked sooner. By the time I made up my mind, father and Brandon were dead and Ned was leading army."

The rest of us waiting for Benjen to elaborate further which he did after regaining his voice,"Lyanna was the Knight of Laughing Tree at the tourney of Harrenhall. Rhaegar found out it was her, but didn't tell Mad King about it. Lya said that Rhaegar was very impressed by her which is why he crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty. I know both of them were in contact after that but Lya never told me any details. She was not happy with her pending marriage with King Robert. I don't have any proof but I think she went willingly with Rhaegar. The news of her abduction and Brandon's imprisionment reached us with very short intervals between them. I had thought to tell father but then he informed me that Brandon was imprisoned and he was going south to see him free. I was so scared that I could not bring myself to speak to him or uncle Artos."

Artos understood the guilt Benjen was carrying and decided to mention what he knew regarding that matter." Benjen, your father and I both suspected the same it was because we did not find any trace of her. There wasn't anything out of ordinary. We had looked for her in North and Riverlands. Knowing her, if she had been taken against her wishes, we would have found something; a trail of bodies if nothing else. But when Brandon got arrested, your father knew he had to get to him first. But we did not anticipate the Mad King killing warden of north and his heir. None of you should forget that blame lies at feet of Mad King."

"But perhaps Ned, you should tell us more about it. What happened at Tower of Joy? Did you speak with Lyanna? Did she tell you anything?"

Ned had been receiving shocks one after another. He had talked to Lya but he had promised himself not to disclose the details to anyone. He was not going to but then he remembered what had been said earlier. He knew what he knew was going to affect them all. Knowing uncle Artos, he was sure Artos had been suspecting something and was surely going to corner him. Ned also knew uncle Artos was the only father figure to look for advice. So, he decided to talk.

Ned started talking after what seemed like a long time," We met three kingsguard upon reaching tower of joy. They didn't allow us entry. There were shouts and cries of women in the tower. We drew swords. I still don't clearly remember the fight. I remember killing Hightower but Dayne was getting better of me. Howland arrived to help me. Arthur dodged the net thrown by him, but he got Arthur with his spear. Though Spear wound was nothing serious it gave me opening for decisive strike. After killing him, I ran up the tower towards sound of crying. I still remember seeing Lya, pale and lying on a bloodied bed. "

"She kept saying how sorry she was. How sorry she was for father and Brandon. How sorry she was for running away with Rhaegar. The wetnurse came from corner with babe in her arms. Lya took it in her arms and introduced me to it as Uncle Ned. With dying breath she made me promise to protect him. I could never deny her. None of us could ever deny her anything. After she died, Howland and I decided to move on. We collected her things. I went through her things. I saw letters confessing love for each other. She went with him willingly. But things between them must have turned sour when Hightower arrived with news from Kings Landing and summons from Mad King. Rhaegar showed up before the battle of Trident. Which means by the time he left Tower of Joy, Lya was pregnant for sure. "

Artos listened with heavy heart. Everyone knew Lya was loved by all in the Winterfell. She had reminded Artos of his late sister and Rickard of his late wife. No one had the heart to discipline here. She had been always like wild stallion, untamable. It was hard for him to imagine a Lya on deathbed. His thoughts settled on her baby. Then he realized something," Jon?"

Cat had reached the same conclusion and was waiting for Ned to confirm. She was glad that there was no stark bastard to worry about but Targaryen bastard created their own problems. Ned did confirm it," Yes, I named him Jon and intend to raise him as my own bastard. It will be safer if world thought same. "

Artos spoke," Well then raise him as your own. But you know his parentage can bring problems for Starks and the North. We will have to prepare for such eventuality. Benjen after hearing this we must for us to stick together. A lone wolf dies but a Pack survives." Artos decided to drive the point further," Brandon always did what he wanted. So did Lya. Ned has always been a dutiful son and is doing his duty. So Benjen you don't get to abandon him because you think you are guilty. Your taking black is not going to help Ned."

Benjen had already lost his will to argue. Artos knew he may still blame himself for what happened. So he deciden to clearly state his opinion on the entire matter," The war never started because of Lya and Rhaegar. The war was brewing mainly due to Mad King's paranoia and his attitude towards great lords. The war started when warden of north and his heir were tortured and burned alive in front of entire court and then he demanded Ned's and King Robert's head to Jon Arryn. Arryn was never going to allow it to happen. Mad King had lost support and respect of Great Lords and he paid for it."

"Yes, Lya should have known better. Perhaps we should have been strict with her. But Rhaegar too, should have known better. His infatuation or dare say his love however twisted it may have been for her cost him his life, his kingdom and his family. He was crown prince and heir to Iron Throne. He was married with kids. We may never know what went through their heads. But they did bring destruction upon westros."

" Ned and Benjen you should realize, the things that are meant to happen will happen whether we want or not. All we can do is learn from past mistakes and never repeat the same mistakes. Now we should decide how to move on from this. Ned you led the northern army for revenge and little more than half has returned. There is old saying, 'Lords fight and common folk die.' What common folk pray for is long summers and shorter winters. "

Ned realized uncle Artos thought that discussions were enough and he thought right. What's done is done. He had to look forward. He had people to lead, family to live for, the North to look after. Ned decided to wrap up discussions," I will look into these books and parchments. If nothing else they will tell me more about past Lords of Winterfell. Ben please reconsider joining Nitchwatch, you will be needed here. If you feel the same after few years then you can take black. I think Cat and I need to talk more about Jon but suffice to say Jon will be raised as my bastard and in these halls."

Artos got up gestured Ben to follow him. It was about time Lord and Lady of Winterfell had a heart to heart discussion. Benjen must have realized the same as he stood up and followed Artos out of Lord's solar.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Cat watched them leave and turned her attention towards Ned. She had lot of things on her mind that were discussed this morning. She still remembered when the news of battle of trident arrived. The rebels had won and she was happy for that. But she was lot happier when she knew that her father, her uncle and her husband had survived. She had Robb in her arms, who seemed to be dozing off after being fed. She had told him that his father will be returning and taking them to their new home in north. But Ned had led army to Kings Landing, from there went to lift the Siege at Storms End and then further south to rescue her sister. Her father and Uncle had returned but she still waited by the window looking for Ned's return. Though they had spent only their wedding night together and that too out of their duty, she was eager to move north. It was her new home and her son was going to be its Lord someday.

When Ned had returned he was happy to see her and their son. He had thanked her for their son and for her prayers for his safe return. But her joy did not last long, he had told her about the bastard in the evening. She grew angrier as Ned started to explain. He did not talk about the women he slept with. He said he was sorry and insisted that bastard was to live with him. For Cat it was the betrayal of worst sort. He expected her to live with the proof of his betrayal in her home. She had rage and raved but Ned stood firm. The morning after Ned had talked with her father and her uncle for hours. Her Uncle Brynden had come to talk to her afterwards. He did not mention the details of talk but urged her to give Ned a chance. He told about how desperate men become during wars and Ned had lost every one but a younger brother. He assured her that bastard won't become a problem to her or her son. He just told her to trust his word and giving Ned a chance.

She knew Uncle Brynden would not give her false words and there was a reason for what he said. But she could not bring herself to talk to Ned. Ned ever the gentleman did not force the issue. He used to spend time with Robb regularly with or without her presence during their journey to Winterfell. She was thankful for that little gesture but still had anger waiting to lash out at Ned.

But after hearing Uncle Artos this morning, she was not sure of what to think of it. She was glad Ned had not fathered a bastard but Jon had Targaryen origins. She had heard what had happened in Kings Landing. If secret got out then she knew Lannisters were going to come after him and Starks. It was a possible trouble brewing and a perfect way to ensure a long war. She wanted to hear what her husband had to say and so she looked at him questioningly, urging him to end the long drawn silence.

The long pause should have given Ned time to gather his thoughts but all he managed to speak, "I.. . am sorry." Ned looked down at his hands and began," I thought it was best if no one knew the truth. If worst was to happen, then you and Robb would be spared. I promised Lya that I will look after her son and keep him safe. I still intend to do same. He will be raised in Winterfell as my bastard along with Robb. "

Cat knew she could do nothing to change his mind neither would she be able to convince Benjen and Artos otherwise. She had to make peace with the situation. But that was not what Cat was hoping to talk about," Ned what about us. We were fighting about Jon. Why did you think that you should hide it from everybody? We are married; we are to spend rest of our remaining lives together. You should trust me. Let me help you."

Ned realized what she was speaking about," Cat I know I should have told you the truth but in Riverrun we hardly knew each other. This is new to me Cat. I was not supposed to be Lord of Winterfell. I still feel like I am replacing Brandon. I will need time to come to terms with it. If you have doubts about us, then let me make it clear to you, 'Cat you are my wife and mother of my heir and nothing will change it'."

Cat thought about what Ned had said and coming from Ned it was promise of future together. She suddenly remembered her uncle telling her 'to give Ned a chance'. May be her uncle had seen something she hadn't or didn't understand. She thought of doing the same. She got up to leave the room," I should check on Robb" while walking out she stopped at the door "I will move Jon to a room near Robb and Mine."

She decides to go to Robb's room. She heard the familiar sound of walking stick ahead and it to be Artos. Artos glanced at her as she started walking with him," He is not a man of too many words but of deeds. Give him time he won't disappoint you my lady."

Cat nervously glanced at him, "My uncle said the same."

"Yes the Black Fish, clever man. I hope to meet him someday."

"And why is that?"

"We all have heroes, my lady. It is hard to watch men fight safely from castle." Artos deciding to change subject may be because it was hard for him," Ben decided that he is angry with the dummies in the practice yard. So I thought to check on my grandnephews."

"Will he be alright?" Cat was worried about him. He had gone through so much at such a young age.

"Well, give him some time. He needs to come to terms himself which he will. Lad did fine job when he was the Stark in Winterfell."

They reached Robb's room. He was still sleeping peacefully in his crib. His wetnurse was working with needles in the corner. She got up to greet them but Cat gestured her to continue. There was nothing that she could do other than waking Robb. Artos seemed to have thought the same as he decides to walk out. Cat knew now came the dreaded part, she had to see that Jon's room was changed and make sure he was looked after. But she didn't know where his room was. She decides to ask Artos who was still waiting for her by the door, "Jon?"

Artos seem to understand what she was asking," Come on. I was going to see him. I met him yesterday. All Stark that one. Bit quiet for my liking."

Cat followed him. She was glad for the little tidbit Atos mentioned. If bastard had Targaryen eyes or hairs it would have been a disaster. They reached Jon's room. Room was not bad. He was awake. His wetnurse seemed to be entertaining him. When she became aware of their presence she greeted them hastily. She saw Jon in his crib, a toy wooden wolf his hands and was busy licking it. Artos was write he was all Stark. He was looked more Stark than her Robb. She felt pang of jealousy rising through her and that too for a silly reason. She decided to do what she came to do. She ordered servants to move him to a room next to Robb's. She decided to stay with Robb and told so to Artos who seemed puzzled by sudden change in her demeanor.

Cat reached Robb's room to find him awake. She dismissed the wetnurse and lifted Robb in her arms who seemed to be delighted to see her. She thought about Jon but seeing Robb decided to ignore rest of world and busy herself with him.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Couple of weeks had passed since Ned Stark's arrival in the North. Winterfell had begun to fall into routine under their new lord and lady. Benjen had been angry and upset for a week or so. He too had made peace with what had happened and began helping Ned and Artos. Cat had taken over her duties as a Lady of the castle. Maester Luwin and Benjen had showed here where to start. She seems to be doing admirable job. His relationship with Cat had improved. She seemed to busy herself with Robb and her duties. Though she didn't spend much time with Jon, she regularly checked after him. Ned was happy with that.

Artos along with Maester Luwin had been helping him understand what his father and his forefathers had hoped to achieve. Ned's father Rickard, his grandfather Edwyle and Rodrick and even Artos had put lot of effort in this project. They had collected lot of ideas and information. They had opinions of many previous Lords. His father was the first that made effort towards realizing the northern dream. It was mainly due to the fact that Winterfell had enough gold to make a considerable start. But now, after war things had started looking no so well. His Uncle and he had talked multiple times on future course of action and all the possible venues that can be looked into.

Ned had come across many interesting ideas and passages. He did not knew how much of it will be useful or how much of it will be correct. But reading through it and discussing with uncle Artos and even master Luwin had changed him. Certain passages had made him rethink what he knew or what he thought he knew. One such passeges was in Artos Stark's hand. He wrote

 _I am returning from wall from one of my trips. We have made camp for the night. I can still see the Wall shining in the setting sun. Everyone will always wonder how the wall was built after they have visited it. When you see it like this you just can't stop thinking about it._

 _I am too wondering the same. The tales of Brandon the Builder and Gaints are just that tales. But then I know for sure the Gaints exists beyond the wall. We have seen them, though they are not as big as they are in stories they still do exist. But then why was the Wall built. When you see it you realize how mighty it is. Seven hundred feet high, hundred leagues long touching sea at both ends and wide enough for dozen Knights to ride at the top with ease. What motivated them to do so? It must have taken more than one generation to build it. I imagine people must have been really afraid and that motivated them to build it in hopes that future generation might benefit from wall. If you study the lands around it you will realize it was built where the distance between the seas is least. So I think wildings are just people who were left on the wrong side of wall. But then one is forced to admit that Nightswatch was not just built to fight the wildings. They are supposed to guide the realms of men after all._

The words had been really simple. Those who had seen the wall would definitely agree with Artos Stark. He had been forced to rethink. He had resolved to study further and had hoped that old tales were just that old tales.

Same had happened when he had read Cregan Starks words. Cregan had mentioned that North was ignored after the Dance. Ned realized current situation was similar. Robert had won throne due to northern alliance. Ned was fostered at Eyre; Ned's good father was Lord of Riverlands. Robert had claim and Ned's friendship. Even Lya's and Robert's betrothal was not finalized. By the time Ned had arrived with army from north Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn had decided. He had not argued with them. Though he didn't oppose anything specifically, he was not valued as Warden of North. When he had arrived in Kings Landing, Ser Jamie had already killed Mad King and Lannisters had looted the royal treasury. He and Robert then had fought regarding Targaryen kids. Jon had intervened and sent him with army to relieve the siege in Stormlands. After Lya he never wanted to return to the Capital.

Now after hardly four moons north appeared to have been forgotten. Lannisters had done the least work and worst work to Robert's cause but had taken royal treasury hopefully not all, they had sacked the capital and if the recent news was to be believed Robert was to marry Tywin's daughter. Jon had taken Hand's duties and was going to be ruler under Robert's name, whether Jon liked it or not. Hoster had gotten his two daughters as Ladies of great houses. But the North had gotten nothing but half – hearted revenge. Ned had been really looking forward to killing Mad King but a Lannister had done the deed.

Ned had realized all this after reading Cregan's words and knew he was the reason. He had to make things right with northern lords and common folk alike.

Ned had decided to discuss this whole thing with his council and so he called them in his solar. Ned was sitting in lords chair, Catelyn was sitting to his right. Artos arrived with Ben who put various maps and parchment he had on table. The both settled to his left with Artos sitting beside him. Maester Luwin arrived last. Ned welcomed them all," Maester Luwin you are the only one who is outsider. Whatever discussed here needs to be kept in utmost secrecy is that understood. Is solar secure? " Ned asked last question to his uncle. When his father and Uncle used to discuss such things, Artos made sure only those he explicitly trusted and knew from his childhood stood guard outside the solar at respectable distance. He had made habit to check and question new faces in Castle. They had even checked for secret tunnels when they had heard of spider and his little birds. Thank fully Winterfell never had tunnels, so Lord's solar could be made secure with relative ease.

When Artos replied affirmative he continued," What you see before is plan for northern prosperity and its means. Former Lords of Winterfell from even before Lord Cregan Stark up to my father felt that north was decaying. North is home of first men. North and House Stark stood strong through Andal Invasions, countless wars with wildings in the north and Ironborn and Vale in the south. But after Targaryen conquest north has been sleeping. North did never care for south but still it was mighty. Under Targaryen it was forgotten and never thought beyond land of savages until they required our help. Afterwards they continued to think same. Cregan Stark mentions this and also North's incapability to do something about it. Cregan states that North should prosper during winter rather than surviving through it. We will do just that."

Luwin hesitantly asked," What about Robert?"

"Maester, we are not planning to rebel against Iron Throne or overthrow Barathons of Kings Landing. As for King Robert, he is not same as my friend Robert. Robert is his King and Jon is his hand but what did North get out of rebellion. I fought for my revenge but what about northern lords. They had sworn oaths and they came out of loyalty and respect but will have to repay them with something substantial. We are ensuring we are not forgotten; we are getting our dues. The North remembers, Maester. "

Artos seemed to be intently listening him said, "Ned I am glad you think that way. I had thought I had to try harder to change your opinion. The North lost its lord and its people for Stark revenge. It is therefore your duty as Lord Stark to ensure they are compensated. Have you given further thoughts?"

"I have Uncle. I think we should use our treasury, ask some from Robert, and take some loans. We should be able to raise considerable navy on both shores and trade vassels and along with some trade concessions fron Iron throne and our good relations with Riverlands and Vale, we will be able to get a good start. I think we should plan how to proceed."

Maester Luwin,"My Lord, I think you should write to King first. Write both as his friend and as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of North. You should request some trade concessions, permission for navy on the western shore and similar such. We can proceed from there. According to Citadel winter is coming to end. So we may get a chance to achieve what we have hoped. Because initially we will have to start work of any kind in summer. "

Artos nodded in agreement, but decided to add his two bits," Ned doesn't forget Riverrun. Yes, Hoster got two Great Lords as good sons. But King didn't grant Riverlands anything. You should include them in your letter. May be asking for a small council seat or something similar. "

Ned nodded at suggestions," Cat you might know your father, uncle and I had a meeting. We discussed few things after both of them shouted at me. I have told them what the world knows of Jon and promised I would do right by you and Robb."

"One of things that came up was how Riverlands always burned in war. It was due to that he had sought alliance with North, Vale or Weaterlands. He hopes his people will suffer less now, as he is allied with two great houses."

"I will write the letter today itself. It will include requests regarding monetary compensation, permission to start navy of north and its presence on western shores, trade concessions and a council seat for Hoster Tully or some bannerman of his choice."

Cat wondered why a council seat was not asked for north," But why not request for North?"

"We will need our capable and loyal bannermen here in North. I trust your father to look after his and our interests in Kings Landing. You should also write letter to your father and uncle. They have fought again I don't know if you were told or not. Ser Brynden was going to Vale and if Hoster is going to Kings Landing then your uncle will be required in Riverrun."

"We should send our missive by tonight, there is no sense in delaying." With that Ned decide to get up but master Luwin stopped him," My Lord there is something that should be discussed before sending those missives." Luwin seemed to be hesitating to say further and was looking at Benjen with apprehension. Artos always got impatient when someone was not speaking. Maester must have realized this, so he continued," Lord Benjen had made his intentions clear that he is taking black. But now we should discuss his marriage prospects before the Iron throne suggests us someone of their choice along with those concessions."

Ned was not happy to hear this, "Three of us were never given choice. Ben will never go through same."

Surprisingly it was Ben who spoke first upon hearing Ned," Thank You for the thought Ned, but Maester is right. You have done your duty I will do mine. We should at least discuss my marriage prospects. I like know who you suggest. "

Artos spoke, who appeared to have given it thought," I would suggest Dacey Mormont, Maege's eldest daughter. She is younger by a year or two and from a loyal house. If our navel plans bore fruits, this match would prove useful. Jarah Mormont, heir to Bear Islands is married to a Glover. If we make Sea Dragon Point our base, it would benefit Glovers, Mormonts and us. "

Ned is surprised by the detail thoughts his uncle seemed to have given," You have given this a great deal of thought uncle." His uncle didn't deny it," Yes. Rickard and I had discussed the prospect once like many other things we had discussed." Ned then ordered Luwin to send message to Bear Islands,"Maester send raven Bear Islands. Lord Joer Mormont had sent a message to me where talked about taking black. Invite him, Jorah, Maege and her girls to Winterfell, tell them it's a feast in his honor and discussions regarding future." With that Ned decided to end the meeting. They would finalize their letters in the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Jon Arryn was having his dinner in his solar. Being Hand of King was tiring task and it got harder when King was like Robert. He was worried about Robert. War, Lyanna's death and Kingship on the top had affected him. There was a knock on his solar. He looked up, there were two men dressed in plain armour not giving any indication to whom they belong. One of them entered and place box in front him. He saw the Direwolf sigil and knew it must be from Ned. As he took the box both men asked for his leave. He granted them but told them to stay with his guards in case they were required. Jon finished his dinner, the servants came and took away plates and left a glass of iced wine. When he was alone he decided to open the box. There was big scroll. He opened it another sealed scroll fell into his hands, he put unopened back and started reading the one he had already opened.

 _Dear Jon,_

 _Hope this letters finds you in good health. I am sorry for the way I left things in Kings Landing. Hopefully we will be able to put things in the past. I have a delicate request for you; please open the missive only in presence of King Robert and you. Also make sure that Robert is not drunk and thinking clearly. Please burn both messages after reading._

 _Thank You,_

 _Ned._

Jon decided to wait till morning to show this to Robert. He decided to keep the message on him as he moved to his chambers. He was not in mood to visit his wife. He had lot to think of.

He woke up early next morning, decided to visit Robert after getting ready. When he reached kings Chambers, he saw Ser Barristen standing guard. He looked like he had arrived for his guard just now. Thankfully it was not the Lannister. He asked him to check if king was awake. Barristan checked and replied negatively. Jon decided to wake him. He went inside and woke Robert. Robert sounded pissed so Jon decided to cut to chase," Get ready and come to tower of hand will break our fast together there. A missive arrived in the night from Ned for our eyes only so hurry up." That got Robert up. Jon decides that his work here was done left for Hand's tower.

Robert arrived shortly along with Ser Barristen who stood outside. Robert seemed to be eager to hear from Ned, may be worried by the nature of the missive asked," What does it say?" Jon handed him the message which Robert opened

 _Dear Robert_

 _I am sorry for way things were when I left for North. While we may never agree on certain things you are still my best friend and brother to me. I have always stood by your side and will continue to do so. I fought alongside you for my father, brother and Lyanna. We could not get Lya back but we got our revenge. I know it is not the same thing but that's at least something._

 _Robert, when I raised my banners, each and every of my bannermen answered my call; they did it out of loyalty and respect for Starks. But North and its people suffered for Stark's revenge. I must find ways to make up to them. Thus I have organized betrothal between House Stark and House Mormont of Bear Islands. They have been loyal house and must be rewarded. Benjen will marry Daecy Mormont in couple of that won't not be sufficient for my bannermen. They and their men have bled to put you on throne hopefully they haven't been forgotten. They respect you and your strength in battle which is why they followed you._

 _I have to ask you some concessions which might go long way in making Northern men, Lords and commonfolk alike happy._

 _When I was at war northern army was funded by Winterfell coffers. Lannisters sacked Kings Landing and Royal Treasury too. Northerners got nothing of it. I left without discussing any details regarding this but I believe some monetary compensation is due to Winterfell._

 _The north has no considerable naval power. Just few ships at White Harbour to protect it. Our western shores are often attacked by Ironborns 'who do so when not under orders of their lords.' Whole Stoney Shore is troubled by them and Lords along western shore are fed up by them. Hence we would like your pemission to start northern navy. It will help protect our western shores against Ironborns. I woud also like to point out that Ironborns have not sided with anyone fully and in future are more likely to cause us trouble._

 _Northern navy won't be just for war. I have intention of building trade galleys too. There is lot of potential for on the western shores. Hence, I would like some trade concessions while dealing with rest of kingdom and Essos. A good trading presence will help north immensely during winters. You should know still during winters cripples, graybeards and elders 'go hunting' in peak of winter, so that rest of their family can have enough to feed themselves. I think it is time such things stop._

 _I would also request a council seat. But as you know northerners don't do well in south, I request you grant a small council seat to Lord Hoster Tully. He is a good man who can be trusted look for Northern and Riverland interests. He will be valuable ally to have in Kings Landing for you too. If he rejects you may ask for his choice._

 _The reason for delivering these messages in secrecy and only to Jon and you is because I trust you with this matter and I hope you will return the same. But others in small council may not be so much understanding. Robert what I am planning is nothing but better preparation for coming winters and troubles. You know what Stark words are,' winter is coming' ._

 _You will always have Northern support even if above suggestion are not met. You have been my friend growing up and still are._

 _Always at your service,_

 _Ned Stark._

Jon watched Robert reading the letter again. He understood why Ned wanted Robert with a clear head. These decisions were not meant to be taken lightly. Robert looked up from letter with a smile on his face,"Look at it Jon, Ned the Lord. What do you make of it, Jon?"

Lord Hand was still pondering over the implications sighed," He is right Robert. Northerners fought for you. He should not have required asking concessions but we should have offered."

"I got that but this wording is not like Ned."

"I suspect Artos Snow is helping him. Ned was a second son with nothing much to inherit. But now he has to think of all the North. Some lords from Vale, Stromlands and Riverlands sided with royals but North stood firmly behind him hence he must offer them something in return. Besides money, concessions and a council seat is pretty much standard payment for help and we know of Ironborn troubles in North. Northern navy might help in keeping them in check."

"If you think about the secrecy, he is right there too." Jon continued, "We should discuss the Navy in details but apart from that there is nothing out of ordinary. We should also keep in mind Ned is asking these requests of you personally and privately."

"How do you think we should proceed?"

"I think we should proceed as soon as possible before Lannisters start giving their opinions. They have gotten enough as it is and they won't like some one else who would challenge their someone manages to interfere with these requests then Ned would by truly angry and it just might be last straw."

Robert never the one with patience," Fine then. Write the orders in your hand. Grant Hoster Tully position of Master of Laws. Offer twenty percent concessions for first five years and ten for next ten years in trade with any of the Seven Kingdoms but tell him to look after himself while trading Essos. Also arrange for five hundred gold dragons to be given to Winterfell. Permission for shipyards and new port on western shores. Tell him sixty percent of his navy should be made available to Royal Navy when asked immediately. Do you suggest any changes?"

Jon pondered on what Robert had ordered him. The orders were not bad, gold was no too much but trade concessions seemed too much. But then again north could not do too much for first five years. The naval bit seemed problematic," Robert, I think there should be further restrictions on navy."

Robert didn't seem to agree," How will you do that? We can't send someone from south to look after and I will not be one that did not trust Ned first. He has helped me and he will do so again if necessary and you know it. Suggest him to give authorizations properly to his bannermen. Winterfell is landlocked it won't end well if other lords grew stronger than Starks. "

Jon had to agree with Robert who had head for war related things. Robert further suggested waiting for confirmation till gold reached Winterfell and then announce the agreement between North and Iron Throne during small council meeting. With that Robert left Hand's solar leaving Jon to deal with the finalizing the agreements, sending messages and looking for Arryn men to go North.

John knew what had happened today could havw drastic consequences. But he had to keep Ned happy, because if the Targaryens returned the North was sure to stand against them.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ser Brynden Tully at just settled in his duties as Knight of the Gate of Moon. He had been woken by maester carrying missive from his niece Lady Catelyn Stark. He had been worried at first but upon reading had relaxed. Cat talked of how happy she was and was thankful for his advice. She mentioned many things including Robb, Ned, Artos Snow and even her husband's bastard Jon Snow. He was glad that she had found happiness. The later part of the letter made him feel uneasy. She urged him to return to Riverrun, talk to her father and mentioned some important decisions must be made. Cat knew he would be very reluctant to go back there but she had told to consider this as the last thing she would ask of him. Cat had mentioned more important decisions than his marriage and assured him Hoster won't pester him about. The final thing had made his decision easy.

Brynden had decided to go to Riverrun and see what was happening there. He had reached the gates of Riverrun. The gatekeeper had let him in after seeing the black trout on his chest. He told servants to inform his brother Lord Hoster of his arrival and request meeting and then went up to his old room to freshen up and have some supper. When serving girl had delivered his supper, a guard came to tell him his presence has been requested in Lord's solar. He imagined Hoster getting angry that he had been kept waiting.

He reached his brother's solar after supper, he entered uninvited," I thought you would have removed my things from castle".

Hoster didn't miss a moment and replied," Shut up Brynden and sit down, I am in too much good mood to get into arguments with you."

Bynden was surprised, Hoster never backed down from arguments with him. But Hoster looked happy. He gave him a missive that had broken direwolf sigil," Our little Cat all grown up. She sent this missive with riders few days back. She hoped you would see the sense and come back here. Read it. "

Brynden decided to do so

 _Dear Father,_

Brynden stopped and looked up to Hoster who indicated to read further.

 _Hope this letter finds you in good health. I am fine and getting used to North and being Lady Stark and the duties that came along with it. Robb is in fine health and enjoying north. Father, I have written to uncle Brynden and he will hopefully visit you in coming days. If he comes please stop pestering him about his marriage. Both you and I wish for him to be married and find happiness but he is a grown man (more like graying man), he will marry if and when he wants. But you two fighting on the subject won't serve House Tully and Riverrun. Father, please make peace with him._

 _I would also like request you to allow Edmure to be fostered at Winterfell. He would learn of his duties and responsibilities here from Ned and Uncle Artos and would definitely benefit from Benjen's company._

 _Ned has few plans for North and Riverlands would definitely benefit from it. He has also sent some requests to King Robert. He mentioned a small council seat for you as one of them. If King Robert offers you please accept it. You are most suitable person to look after Northern and Riverland interests in capital. Let uncle handle administration of Riverlands. You may not agree but he is capable leader and he would do well, perhaps he might be more suitable in these circumstances._

 _Again I repeat please make peace with uncle. I don't like Freys laughing at Tullys because of your fighting. Also send Edmure to foster here, it would benefit him._

 _Ned and Artos send their regards._

 _Always yours,_

 _Catelyn Stark._

Brynden looked up after finishing reading had to agree with Hoster," Our little Cat all grown up indeed." But Brynden knew she had grown up long ago after her mother had died and decided not remark on that.

Hoster commented on letter further," I will not mention your marriage further. You can do as you wish. She is right if we kept fighting we will look weak and that might give Walder Frey ideas. If King offers will you go to Kings Landing. "

Brynden never wanted to go to that cesspit if he can help it," Thank you for agreeing about my marriage, but I won't go to Kings Landing. Besides we both know you are more of a small council type. I promise you I won't start war with Freys without you and I won't let Bracken and Blackwood start one between them either. I hope you are sending Edmure north."

Hoster looked reluctant," Not immediately, just turned ten namedays old, may be in a year or two. "

Brandon knew Hoster always thought his children as little one. Cat had handled castle's responsibilities well for more than three to four years. Brynden knew he had to send Edmure now,"Hoster, he is old enough. Benjen stark handled castle's responsibilities when he was ten and two namedays old. Edmure is missing his sisters and sending him north will cheer him up. Besides Cat mentioned about Ned's plans and that is why she wants Edmure there. He is to be Lord Paramount of Riverlands one day and let me assure you, Ned and Northerns will help him becoming a good one."Brynden decided to change the subject and ask Hoster his opinion on," Do you have any idea what Ned's plans are? And what she meant when I might suit more in current circumstances. "

Hoster had good idea of what the plans might and if they came to realization Lord of Riverrun was going to be very busy," It could be same plan due to which Rickard had taken interest in south. We had talked about it but never in details. He had said few things like foods from Riverlands could prove valuable for north during winters or a jape he made of building port in the western shores of the North for trading just to see how much it will annoy Walder Frey, a good jape I will give him that. Ned might be considering these matters seriously. As to your suitability, I would guess your reputation as warrior. Riverlands were divided during Rebellion and are near to Targaryen loyalist from Crownlandsand not to forget the Darrys and the Whents. They will be looking for opportunities but with you here and without me to stop you they would definitely think twice, you can include Walder Frey though is not loyalist but opportunists. Riverlands must be under our firm control. If a war starts again in near future we have allies but if Riverlords are not loyal to us then there would be no point of these allies."

Hoster decided to wrap up their meeting because he didn't want to argue with Brynden and they had gone long time without doing so," If King offers a position, I will take it and go to Kings Landing as early as possible. You will take over my current responsibilities and inform Arryn that you are leaving his services. After couple of moons you will take Edmure to Winterfell and see how Cat is doing, ask what Ned plans to do, guess his intentions and make sure Riverlands and lords loyal to us are remembered. Do not linger in north for long you will be required here. If King doesn't offer, then you return to Vale after returning from Winterfell that is if you want to. "

Brynden decided to take it as dismissal and left the room. He was thinking of the letter Cat had sent. In letter she sounded so similar yet so different. He knew those were her own words and not just in her hand. He wondered what changed in last four moons that had affected her so much. He knew she had always hated bastards but she had mentioned both of Winterfell's bastards. He knew whatever the King said he had to visit Winterfell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note :**

 **All characters belong to GRRM.**

 **I have been lax in mentioning timeline clearly. I will rectify that.**

 **281 AC**

 **\- Year of false spring.**

 **\- Tourney of Harrenhal.**

 **282 AC**

 **\- Lyanna is abducted.**

 **\- Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark are murdered.**

 **\- Robert's Rebellion begins in the later half of the year.**

 **\- Cat and Ned are married.**

 **283 AC**

 **\- Robert becomes king in the eight month.**

 **\- Events of Tower of Joy and Starfall.**

 **\- Ned Stark returns to Winterfell in the eleventh month.**

 **284 AC**

 **\- King Robert grants north concessions.**

 **\- Ned plans for Harvest Fest in the Fourth month.**

 **\- King Robert marries in the sixth month.**

 **Reviews and Criticism is welcome**

7.

 **Second month of 284 AC**

Nearly after a month riders that had been sent south had returned. Hand of King and his mentor Jon had sent royal decree with them. Ned had read the missive and had been pleased that Robert and Jon had agreed with his demands. Jon had also told that the gold that was promised would be with Iron Bank and their representative would come to Winterfell.

The very next day a raven from citadel had arrived that said that winter was over. Ned knew there was no time to waste. Ned had discussed their next move with Artos, they had decided to invite all the lords of North to Spring fest like Harvest fest, which would officially mark the start of North's rise to power. It would give him opportunity to discuss his plans with his lords in length and distribute them their tasks. It would take them about a month to arrive so he had enough time to welcome them and discuss separately with each of his lords if he wanted. The Mormonts had replied that they would arrive couple of weeks before the lords that will be arriving for spring fest.

In the mean time, Ned and Artos were discussing about lords and their lands. Artos had adviced him that though he had won their respect by leading them to war, many lords would be still unhappy, hpofully the spoils of war would make up for it. They will be testing him in matter of governance, judging Lady Catelyn for her suitability. The lords such as Bolton and Ryswell will be looking for weaknes. Artos had explained how Lord Ryswell had encouraged his daughter in hopes of marriage with Brandon and how Lady Dustin would be upset with him for not bringing her husband's remains but his horse.

In the months leading to the harvest fest Ned and Artos finalized their plans for north. Now Ned had to make the lords of the north work hard for him in peacetime. It was one thing to fight hard in the war but totally different to work hard in peacetime.

Ned had decided that first day of fourth moon would be the start of Spring fest. The days leading upto it were busy. The Mormonts were expected to arrive soon. He had also informed Lord Manderly to escort the Iron Bank representative with him.

The Mormonts arrived couple of weeks before Spring fest. Ned welcomed them and invited Lord Joer and his heir Jorah for talks in the evening. Later that evening Artos and Ned were preparing themselves for their meet with Mormonts in his solar, when Mormonts entered. Both father and son looked like bears with their impressive height, thick built and beards. Maege Mormont, sister to Lord of Bear Islands too entered along with them. Artos and Ned welcomed them, invited them to sit and they talked about general things over spiced wine. Joer had made up his mind and would be taking black after the spring fest. Jorah was happily married with his Glover wife who was under the weather and had decided not come. Maege was silent for most of the time but did talk about her daughters.

Joer then decided to broach the subject that Ned had mentioned in his letter," So, Lord Ned what do you wish to discuss with us, you mentioned such in letter."

Ned glad that they were finally talking," The North and its Lords have fought for their Starks and their revenge. Its time Starks compensated them for their losses. King Robert has granted my requests which will benefit North and its lords. As you know lords fight and commoners suffer. The north has hlped to put a new king on Throne and the king has granted some concession. The time has come for north to have its own navy. We will have navy to defend our western shores again. This will help us defend from Iron born. King Robert has granted us permission to build a new city and Harbour on the western coast. Mormonts and Glovers along with mountain clans have been always loyal to us."

"Mormonts and Glovers are related by marriage. I am suggesting a marriage between my brother Benjen and Maege's daughter Daecy. I am going to grant Benjen Sea Dragon point where North will have new town, hopefully a city later and naval base for Northern ships on western shore. Glovers might object but as it is whole of western North is abandoned. I have few plans to make them agree. This Harbour will help Mormonts and Glovers in trade and hopefully the mountain clans late on. We will discuss the plans later on but now I want to know whether you agree to this marriage. The plan for Harbour won't change even if you answer is no."

"There are several ideas I want to implement and Mormonts are one of the most trusted Bannerman of Winterfell. We suspect Ironborns will get bold now and they have new Lord. Further details and plans will be revealed when times comes. If you have any objections or requests feel free to say it."

Joer who had thoughtful look on his placed," Thank you, Ned for the trust you place in me. Mormonts have always done their duty by Starks and we will continue to do so. I am glad King Robert has not forgotton us. You know 'North Remembers'. I will agree to marriage between Benjen and Daecy provided she doesn't object. She can be quiet headstrong like her mother. As for Navy on western shore, I will say it is about time. Ironborns need be reined in."

They wrapped up their meeting after that. Mormonts stayed in Winterfell the days after that. Thankfully Benjen and Daecy appeared to be getting along. They practiced in the courtyard most of the time. The Mormonts officially accepted the marriage proposal after that. The marriage was to happen in the new port town when it was established.

Meanwhile the lords had started arriving. Ned had not talked anything with lords that arrived. He just told them that King Robert had granted few of his requests and that he was going to offer them war reparations, which was essentially correct. Ned and his council had further discussed what to offer to which lords. Then there were few lords that were lords that needed to be appeased. Lord Rodrick Ryswell of Rills had major reason to be upset with Starks. His eldest daughter was second wife and Lady Bolton, main rivals of Starks in the north. His second daughter Barbrey Ryswell was now Lady Dustin one of Winterfell's main bannerman. Ned's elder brother Brandon had an affair with her and her husband William Dustin had died in fighting with Kingsguard at Tower of Joy and now House Dustin did not have an heir. William had accompanied Ned to tower of Joy and died there. His dying was not the problem but now there was no one named Dustin left.

 **Fourth month of 284 AC**

Every Northern Lord and Lady had arrived well within time. Only one not to arrive was Lord Howland Reed which was understandable. Howland however had sent a dozen of his trusted men with orders to bring back commands from Winterfell. Yesterday, Ned had sent them message that the meeting will be held in great hall when on the morrow after breaking the fast and a grand feast in the evening. He had sent invites to all his main bannermen, which were in fact orders.

Ned got up early next morning, after getting ready decided to pray in godswood. As he sat beneath the weirwood tree, he thought about recent few months. Ned, Uncle Artos and Maester Luwin had prepared for this meeting. According to Uncle Artos, he had been preparing for a long time. He had told Ned for what did Rodrick Stark was really wandering for. Ned's father and grandfather had funded his journeys where Rodrick collected anything from books to old sayings and stories, he also had written his experiences. There were things written in his journals from free cities, westeros and as far as yi-ti. His father and Uncle Rodrick had kept all those books, maps, diagrams and his journals in the Winterfell's Library and if you didn't know where to look you would have found anything. Ned prayed old gods for favorable conditions so that he might be able to right by the Northern people.

When Ned entered the Great Hall it looked like how it might have looked in times of Kings of Winter. The wall had banners hanging of all the major northern houses, the biggest of them was of house Stark on the wall opposite the entrance. In the center was large table along which his lords and their trusted bannermen or advisors had settled. He took seat his seat on the narrow end of the table, Cat had settled to his left and uncle Artos to his right while Ben and his master were waiting behind him. He suspected that uncle Artos had made the arrangements. He could see Lord Crewyn and his son sitting besides his wife, then followed Tallharts, Lady Dustin sitting along with her father Lord Ryswell was accompanied by his heir, then Flints of Flint's fingers, Glover brothers and Mormonts. To his right, Lord Manderly and his heir were sitting beside Uncle Artos. Then followed Hornwoods, Lockes, Boltons, Kharstarks, Umbers and members of mountain clans. There were few lords, heirs or advisers standing them. His uncle whispered to him,"Only those must be present are present."

Ned allowed them few moments to settle and then began," My Lords and Ladies welcome to Spring Fest at Winterfell. You all are invited to discuss the reparations of war which the North fought for King Robert. King Robert has given the North five hundred thousand gold dragons. The Iron Bank representative has arrived in Winterfell to see the payments. Further the North has been granted trade concession of twenty percent for next five years and further ten percent for next ten years. King Robert has also agreed to allow formation of northern navy. The north will have navies on its both shores. " Ned stopped after this as there was lot of cheering. Ned knew much of the north was fed up by Ironborns on the west, pirates and bandits from three sisters in south and wildings in the north. The northern naval fleet provided the ability to deal with it.

Ned continued as cheering dies down, "Winterfell has raised enough money to start the building of naval fleets. We will further our plans with money from trade concessions, the northern trade, the Iron bank and from coffers of our lords. The Citadel's opinion is that this summer will last for two to four years. We will have to complete our target and then prepare for winter." The murmur of dissatisfaction started. Ned knew he had to curb this now," My lords, for too long has North has survived through winters but no more, we have to prosper through it. Cripples, eldrs and greybeards from our lands still still 'go for hunting' never to return in winters so that young and able ones left behind could eat. People die due to hunger in winters and not just common folks my lords. What are lords for if they let their people die of hunger. The north has vast unused lands; seas that border her have ample fish in them. When winter comes we all hid in to our homes and wait for summer to arrive and when summer arrives prepare for winter to come. The northern folk are not afraid of hard work. This summer we all will work harder than the last so when winter comes we will be able to prosper through it."

Lords had beed hooked to him," Many of you would have begun wondering why now? During Dance of Dragons Lord Cregan Stark sent two thousand northerns called winter wolves under Rodrick Dustin. You all know their deeds. But Cregan could not follow them south with rest of army as he planned. Reason was winter. The northern army could not move through winter and they got delayed. When Cregan reached south the peace negotiations had already begun. But Cregan had to leave his majority of army in behind as they knew there was not enough food for them in north. This incident affected Cregan greatly. He began researching for ways and ideas for things like this to not happen again. But after his death nothing came of it. Nearly hundred years later, Artos stark came across Cregan's books in library. He then took up where Cregan had left. Lords of Winterfell have worked consistently since then on this matter. My father when he began taking interest in south, Winterfell had sufficient amount of money to make enough progress. But things didn't go as per his plans. After the war Artos Snow informed me of my father's plans and its necessity. "

"Many of recent Starks like my father, my good father, my grandfather and my uncle have put their time and resources in this. I plan to make their dreams off northern prosperity true. "

Ned began, "First order of business, Lord Manderly, you have most resources and so you will start first. Increase number of building decks to ten. You will start building trading vessels first. Find trusted men to man the ships. You are expected to take advantage of the new trading concessions. Flints of Widow's Watch and Lord Locke will help you as much as they can. We will require more men, men with skills in builders, traders, shipwrights, miners, craftsmen and many more. You with help of Iron bank will be incharge arranging them."

"Lords Hornwood, Bolton will start new town ports on the Broken Branch, Weeping Water and Last River. Lords Umber and Karstarks will too build similar port town between their lands. We will be able to keep a close eye Skagos, Nights watch and wildings better. "

"Lords Flint will be starting a port town too. It will be used for fishing and monitoring Ironborns better. "

"Lady Dustin and Ser Tallhart will develop new port town near Salts spear. Lord Ryswell will do the same at the mouth of Rillswater. This port will help in defending Ironborn and will increase population in your lands which will help you in future. You own good fertile lands and so you will make sure they are cultivated."

"Lord Mormont and I have agreed to marriage between Benjen Stark and Daecy Mormont. It was as per my father's wishes. Lord Mormont and Master Glover will build a new port near sea dragon point, which will be base for Northern Navy on western shore. White Harhor and Sea Dragon Point will be our biggest harbors and port cities. The other port big enough to carry out the trade from that region. If we are succesfull they will continue to grow."

"Winterfell and mountain clans will start building roads that will connect these ports with Kingsroad. All lords will help me with whatever men they can spare, Winterfell will pay them. "

"Pirates and Bandits in the seas and on the lands are to be dealt decisively. So we will have to make sure northern war galleys are not left unprepared if required. Every lord will start keeping a standing army. The number will vary from fifty to one thousand as per our requirement and how much we can afford. The army will help keep peace in the lands and will work towards building and development of our keeps. "

"I know what I am saying will sound outlandish but it can be done. Lords who don't have enough will be given help and lords who have more will be asked to help and necessary Winterfell will ask for loans from Iron banks."

Roose Bolton broke in, "My lord what will Iron Throne will make of our moves. Many southern lords might take it as an action against Iron Throne or themselves."

"The south has always thought of us as Savages. We have always fought better than them. They still think themselves as great. Our Northern army fought and won at Trident but they will still sing songs about knights Reach and of their chivalry. Our men and women don't need to be blessed by the gods to be brave. Just because we don't follow Seven doesn't mean we are savages."

"We were granted resources by King Robert as war reparations. Northerners have bled for him and died for him, lords and commoners alike. North supports King Robert and will continue supporting him. If any lords from south have any problems then they can take them to our king. We have got nothing to hide."

"In the next few days, I will personally discuss our future course action with every single of you. If you have any questions or doubts we will deal with them now. "

Lord Manderly had one," The common folks may not agree to work for us. We may have to force them to do so. If such thing happens we won't be able to complete our targets before winter."

"You are correct Lord Manderly. But what do the northern men do when they are not at war. They tilt their fields. But apart from that there is nothing done on regular basis. White Harbour is only city in the North. People have something to do there, but not all. Our plans will give every capable hand in the north work. When we are providing them with food, shelter and money, they will eagerly work for us. Those who are too lazy or too careless, we will make them work. We are not making anyone work for free. "

"Lord Stark, would you please elaborate about standing army." Lord Karstarks heir asked.

"It is like castle guards you have. Most of the northern castles have just about enough guards. What we will do is increase their number. Winterfell in future will have five hundred guards. I will encourage them to bring their families with them. Winterfell will have every capable hand working shortly. More families and men will be welcome. I will have these guards to look afters my lands, repair my castle and if necessary tilt my lands. They will follow my orders because I will be the one paying them. Our standing armies won't be permanent; they will be assembled whenever required. I plan to keep a thousand men and women on my payment for next year or so. During which time they will repair the castle, tilt the nearby lands and star my plans regarding roads. The lords who are building new ports will be able to make good use of them. These men will be fully equipped cavalry. They will kp peace in the lands and provide protections to commonfolk. When they are not doing that, they will work with builders, farmers and traders and after their end of contract they might just settle there."

Lady Barbrey then put forth the important question, "How will you decide who gets how much gold?"

"We have given a lot of thought and come up with a solution. If you have surplus lend your money to me. I will give it back to you with considerable interests. I suspect there won't be many cases as such in the start. Those who require money, you can borrow it from me. I will lend it to you at very low rate, rate at which no one would lend anyone money. Though, Winterfell will suffer in terms of interest. I am prepared for such loss as it will be overall gain for north. In few years, our revenues will increase and Winterfell will have money coming in which will cover our losses."

Lord Bolton expressed in his small voice," Admirable effort lord Eddard. Every northern lord will contribute his share. This will change north if successful but well all know Stark words are 'winter is coming'. Are there any contingency plans made, if our plans fail my lord?"

There was a murmur and it was clear Roose had dragged them out of their dreams of possibilities. Ned replied," We have Lord Bolton. We will follow my plans till autumn sets in. During the harvest fests at Winterfell, we will bring our accounts till that time and then decide if we are on right path and can we continue further on the road. If we decide that it is not feasible them we will cut our losses. I have taken all such possibilities in to consideration before giving you guys any orders. If every lord follows my orders to the letter we won't require contingency plans."

There was a long silence. So Ned decided to end their meeting," Thank you all for attending this meeting. Please enjoy the feast tonight. I will meet each of you personally and then you can be on your homes. " with that he got up and decided to leave.

There had been a great feast and even a greater celebration that evening. The northern lords had celebrated end of winter, Robert's Reign, his lordship, birth of Robb, the North's rise and many important and unimportant things. They had drank and sung every song even if they didn't remember all of it. Ned had excused himself halfway through it. Cat and Uncle Artos had left earlier.

Castle woke up very late next day. Ned had decided to meet with the less than friendly lords today the likes of Bolton and Ryswells. In the afternoon he decided to call Bolton for meeting. Roose didn't give away how he felt about their plans. Ned instructed him to build a harbor and town on the mouths of Last River or Weeping Water, if possible on the both. He was also told to increase mining in the lonely hills. Roose had requested money for this endeavor. Ned had doubts regarding Bolton's intentions but decided to give him twenty-five thousand gold dragons and suggested the Iron Bank if he required more. He knew Roose was testing him. But decided not go into Bolton accounts now, he will deal with him when time came.

Ned then arranged to meet with Lord Rodrick Ryswell. Lord Ryswell was ambotious lord even by southern standards. He had hoped to marry his daughter to heir of Winterfell. Lord Ryswell and his heir Roger came to his solar. He ordered him to make sure his lands are free of any unsavory elements. Ordered him to make a new port on Rills water. He also offered him loans if came the difficult part. Artos was sure that both Bolton and Ryswell had not fielded their entire strength. So they had decied to make sure Ryswell won't support Bolton again rather than taking both Ryswell and Bolton to the task,"Lord Ryswell, did you bring your entire strength south with us."

Lord Ryswell was shocked due to sudden change in the topic of discussions,"I was not able to call entire force in the given time but in necessary I had ordered to assemble the remaining men but we had won at the trident by that time."

Artos spoke,"Yes it is understandable and winter makes difficult to call the entire force. That is why we are going to implement these changes. We don't want to repeat this again. If you do given tasks then it will be benefecial to your house."

Ned decided to continue," You had hoped to marry your daughter to Brandon but that didn't happen. But you had no right to be angry. If we had more men at the trident few of our men might have been alive now. But there is no use in arguing over spilled ale. You have one of the most fertile lands in the north. Make sure it is cultivated to the fullest extent. I am giving your house a chance. You wanted to improve your house's standing you have a chance to do it."

"There is also another topic I wish to discuss. Lady Dustin is your daughter, you have to make sure that her lands are not left behind. At present there is an issue of Dustin heir, we will address that matter shortly. But till that time you will have to look after her."

A look of understanding crossed on Lord Ryswells face. Hehad been angry at the beginning but as Ned gradually explained him, Ryswell understood that he was going to have considrable influence over Barrowlands through his daughter. They further talked of men and payments, after which Lord Ryswell left. Ned then asked to Uncle Artos,"I have said too much haven't I ?"

Artos still looking over documents," Don't worry Ned. He know his house can be finished if you decide now. All you have to do is to tell this to northern lords and march on Rills. Hopefully, we can cut him from Bolton in coming years. We have offered him good deal to do so. He is going to have influence over Barrowlands and hopefully Bolton heir."

In next couple of days, he decided to deal other lords. Lady Dustin proved difficult, Ned had apologized her. She was angry at Ned but she was by no means dumb. She had said that common folks will not suffer due to her anger at Starks. Ned had left the issue at that and decided to give her a chance meanwhile ordred Luwin to look for possible heir to Dustins.

He ordered the Flints of Flint's Finger to build a port and clear their lands of pirates, told them to increase the patrols in their lands and in the forests to their west. He also sent orders to Reeds to increase their presence in the neck and to start clearing the moat Cailin with the possibility to begin its reconstruction. He also sent him gold to start building a port on fever river near moat cailin. He told Mointain clan leaders to sent workers as much as they can to winterfell where they were to begin constructing road. He ordered the same to Lord Crewyn.

Now the remaining lords were the loyal and trusted lords. He then decided to meet with Lords Manderly and Iron bank representative. Ben and Artos were present for the meeting. The Iron Bank representative was called Tycho Nestoris was upset that he had been kept waiting and none of the Northern lords had not asked for loans from Iron Bank as he was expecting. Ned decided to get to the point," How much gold does Winterfell have with Iron bank?"

"Close to eight hundred thousand gold dragons with recent addition from Iron Throne. I have been authorized to provide loans up to two millions."

Ned knew not to take all just because offered, "Thank you. The reason the lords haven't asked for loans from you is because Winterfell will bear the under burden of north. We will take whatever you can provide as loan to Winterfell. Winterfell will distribute ie among its lords and winterfell will b responsible for return of you loans."

The banker didn't apper happy with that,"Winterfell alone doesn't have the credit for that my lord."

Artos decided to speak,"Tell me my lord, for how many years does Stark have ruled over Winterfell. For nearly eight thousand years. Besides winterfell has over five hundred gold dragons in its treasury after funding the entire war. A war where they won."

Ned continued on,"Winterfell has further received twenty percent trading concessions with seven kingdoms for five years. If Iron Bank provides us with say fifty ships on loan for five years,we will be able to take advantage of that. We all know Iron Bank has its due. If you helped us in the start I am sure you will be spared from funding a war later on. We ar willing to pay for the help after all."

This got interest of Tycho,"Go on. We might be interested in such investment."

Ned asked Wyman,"How much money will you be able to raise my lord."

Wyman replied,"If Iron bank agrees to loan us separately, then around one and half million. I can manage more but I don't want to go to the faith and trade cartels."

Ned nodded,"So we can have nearly five million gold dragons. I want Iron bank to loan me fifty ships for next five years and another fifty for three years starting next year along with crew. The north will be responsible for its maintenance and you will be paid in gold for any damaged ships. You have to make sure they are in good condition. They will sail under Direwolf and Iron Bank's banners."Tycho nodded, so Ned continued,"The iron bank will have help us find good skilled men. The north will need builders, architects, shipwrights and common labor. The Iron bank will receive a decided commission on every worker they provide. I might be needing them in thousands and even few elephants for road building, I will ask for more if they are able to work in the northern conditions. The workers provided by you will receive good pay and will be free to return when work is completed or can stay here."

Tycho had listened while taking notes,"My lord you have presented a good plan. When we provide you with ships, we might be able to provide you with trading deals with other free cities. But to me it appears Iron bank will be doing most of the work and even taking most of the risk. We should receive more than commission."

Ned knew he was asking for something more,"Yes, you are correct. But Starks rule over North. If I say no then you won't even have any business to do. Whatever our plans are, they are going to be implemented with my permission. If you don't agree, then you won't have any possible business from the north and if you agree you will be able to make money and my plans will too suffer. If we have a fruitful relationship, then Iron Bank stands to gain much."

The Iron Bank representative agreed as he realized by saying no or asking too much they stand to loose further business. The demands made were not to difficult to meet and the north was certainly able to meet their demands from other sources,"The Iron bank agrees with these stipulations. Shall we finalize the contract."

Ned called maester Luwin and along with Wyman Manderly, they finalized the contracts. Tycho informed them that he will be staying in White Harbor where he will handle things on this end in their dealings with Iron Bank. When the representative left, Lord Wyman asked,"Is it wise to take such a load on Winterfell's treasury."

Ned replied,"I understand it is risky but I don't want to burden the lords and apart from you and Bolton possibly, we don't have regular dealings with Iron Bank. I will borrow from Iron bank and distribute them at lower rates. If we are successful this will serve as a base for starting our own bank. If we can get Iron bank to support us in exchange of some shares then it will have credibility. If we have our own bank, we will be able to give loans to northerners may they be traders, farmers or craftsmen. But that is well in future and we will not worry about it now."

"We will discuss things further with few other lords shortly." He sent men to invite the lords. Lord Umber and Lord Karstark arrived first. They were followed by Glover and Joer and Jorah Mormont. Lord Horwood entered last. Ned began,"My lords, every one in this solar has my complete trust. What we are discussing is the secret part of the plan and I hope it will be kept that way because you will be benefiting from them most."

There was a general consent from the lords present. Ned continued further,"You will be seeing and hearing certain words from previous Starks." He showed them the sorted and rewritten material along with original ones. After much deliberations and discussions, he continued,"What you hav seen are words and opinions of previous Starks including Cregan Stark. He was of the opinion that the north was decaying. The home of first men wasn't as mighty as it was led to belive. When you see moat Cailin or the condition of wall you will have to agree with him. Even Winterfell has old abandoned parts. There are may holdfasts in the Wolfswood and Gift in similar conditioons. Even Sea Dragon point has a big ruined castle same is case on the stoney shores. What these ruins tell us is that there were people living there once but aren't now. Tell me my lords did we suffer like Valariya in the Doom. "

"No. We didn't, we are simply withering away." Every lord present looked grim." Artos Stark who was uncle to my Uncle Artos Snow has put some similar observations regarding wildlings and the wall. I have read you the paragraph from his writings. We all have visited wall at least once. You can even see the wall from Last Hearth. Now tell me do you really think such a massive structure was built for keeping wildlings away. He even mentions that he has seen giants when he went beyond the wall. Now most of us including me until recently would have said that they just stories used to scare the children but how many of us have been to the lands beyond-the-wall. Generally the Nightswatch kills every wildling they come across and they do the same. We have no interactions with them."

He saw Umber was about to speak something but he continued," Most of us know the vow of Nightswatch. Even before Targaryens, all of the seven kingdoms sent their men to Nightswatch, in the days when Nightswatch was strong, there were many nobles among them. Why ? Why was the wall not left at our mercy. Why did Firstmen allow Andals to join the nights watch ? Why there is a phrase 'realms of men'? Why not 'Seven Kingdoms.'?"

"We have lot to think about and lot of answers to find. But they will be found as we do our work."

"Lord Manderly you must be prepared. There will be lot of people coming through White Harbor. You will raise a standing army to help you with your city watch. Clear out your lands of Bandits. Make sure your lands are fully cultivated. You and Lord Hornwood are related by marriage. You will help him build a port at Ramsgate where Hornwoods will have free access though it is in your lands. You will increase you Shipbuilding decks up to ten. Four will be built in secret. When we start trading with bravosi ships under our banner, pirates will may grow bold. I want our navy built by that time."

"Master Glover and Lord Mormont you will see the construction of our new port ans new town. Choose the location wisely. It must be as much near to Wolfswood as possible. This port will see trade from Mormonts, Glovers and Mountain Clans. The workers and gold will be provided by Winterfell. Mormonts will have few more shipyards that will build our warships in secret. Eastern coast has royal fleet that won't be danger to us. But on the west coast we have Ironborn, Lannisters and Tyrells. We will make a show of building warships on Sea Dragon point. Lord Manderly will provide skilled labor which will be provided by Iron bank."

"Lord Umber and Lord Karstark you are to build your own port in your lands. But you will start with port in Umber lands. It will trade with wildings, Skagosi and Nightswatch. Winterfell will provide you with extra gold and you will have necessary men from White Harbor. Every house near wall will make sure they have sufficient standing army. Any wildings coming over the wall should be dealt with."

"Both of your ports will start trading with wildlings. Offer them simple stuff like hunting equipments, knives and medicines in exchange of hides or whatever they have. Our target is to establish goodwill with them. They will remember us when we will feed them during winters or when our medicine cures their children. Slowly we will start allowing them into our lands if they decided to follow our rules. If not we will help them establish their towns. They already have Hardhome, we make sure they have a settlement of their own there. Hopefully we will help establish another on western shore. There will always be few who won't agree and they will start fighting among themselves. We will support those who are beneficial to us."

Lord Jon Umber looked unsettled,"Ned, Umber lands have suffered for generations. What you are asking is too much."

"Jon, anyone raiding will meet their death that's for sure. But what we are planning will help us for sure. Why do you think wildlings raid or come south ? For safety from winter and for better life for their children. We are providing them but on our terms. Of course there will be some who will be stubborn and they will die we will make sure of that."

They continued their discussions further. The contract were settled at last and every one was happy to go home. Ned decided to start with winterfell castle and then wintertown along with roads. If he were to start mining in mountains then there must be necessary roads. By the time Harvest Fest, next year Ned wanted to be done with Winterfell repairs.

Artos had told him that there were bound to be some lords who won't take things seriously so Winterfell must lead with example and Ned was prepared to do just that.


End file.
